


Never At Fault

by bevin



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Ben Parker Dies, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Conflict, Domestic Avengers, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Good Peter, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Ben Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter, Sad Peter Parker, Sad with a Happy Ending, Teen Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Peter still blames himself for Uncle Ben's death. He's been wallowing in guilt and Tony only realizes once he eavesdrops on Peter at a cemetery.Tony simply can't leave this alone and may have learned some things about himself as well as Peter during this.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Never At Fault

The rain poured nonstop seemingly taking out all its frustration on those below it. Thick droplets splattered on the dirt below turning it into something similar to mud but not wet enough to be the consistency. Tony stood sopping wet in the middle of the cemetery it's depressing hue of gray taking over everything creating a somber mural. They hadn't known it was going to rain otherwise Tony would have brought umbrellas or anything to be more prepared. Peter had all but begged him to come here with him, he hadn't wanted to be alone seeing as Aunt May could never bring herself to come with.

Tony hadn't needed to be begged though in all honesty the man didn't want Peter to be here alone, didn't want him feeling alone as he could faintly make out the figure of Peter kneeling upon his Uncle Ben's grave. The teen was talking to his Uncle Ben and out of respect, Tony had kept his distance standing at the entrance of the cemetery and only coming forward if Peter needed him too. Peter deserved privacy and out of respect, the man gave it to him although it was hard seeing the usually cheerful teen like this.

Looking away Tony faintly realized that this was the cemetery that his parents were buried at as well and despite not really knowing what to say to them he should probably visit them as well besides it would give the kid more time to say all that he needed without feeling like he was taking up Tony's time. And so with a groan, he trudged through the murky ground as he searched for his parents grave. It took a moment he hadn't been here in a while, longer than he'd like to admit. It faintly registered that he probably wouldn't have even made an effort to be here if it weren't for Peter. 

Finally finding his parents grave he stood mutely for a minute before crouching down heavily before his father's grave. Unsure of how to start he instead softly ran his fingers over the grooves and rough edges of his father's headstone. It hadn't even occurred to him that he was tracing the name listed on it. A large droplet of rain splattered on his forehead and he broke away from his thoughts choosing to take a moment and gaze upon Peter across the cemetery. His small frame was trembling whether from the rain or from sobbing he couldn't tell. 

He just found himself wishing there was something he could do but he was helpless in a situation like this always had been. Comforting wasn't his strong suit, which often made him feel misplaced and strange. He knew how to show he cared by grand gifts created by the money he had or trying to protect those he cared about but other than that he was completely and utterly lost of what to do. So he did all he could do and turned back to his parents' graves. It hadn't even registered to him that he started talking to them, hadn't registered to him that he was going on about Peter, that his pride was Peter. It hadn't even struck him that he had had been droning on only about Peter. The only time he acknowledged it was when he found himself calling Peter his son instead of kid like he usually did. His soft dark brown eyes widened in realization and before he knew what he was doing he had briskly walked away and headed in Peter's direction. 

''This is dumb'' he murdered slightly to himself as he checked the time before hastily shoving his phone back in his pocket.

In truth, he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing or why he was heading in Peter's direction the fact that he had called Peter his son had overwhelmed him a bit and he was hoping to leave. But as he got close enough to hear what Peter was saying he froze. 

''.. - And I just Uncle Ben I can't be alone any longer.'' A slight pause and a choked breath. '' Your gone... and it's my fault I just I'm so sorry. Nobody can replace you and I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I just Aunt May she tries she really does but I can't help but feel like I'm burdening her. And M-Mr Stark he's...''

He froze silently as he thought of what Peter had just dared to say the teen was never alone, would never be for as long as Tony was around and even after that. Because he had managed to get through to everyone, every avenger had a soft spot for him. Peter he well he had that effect on people and it would never cease to make him how pure Peter truly was. Hearing his name truly surprised him though and he could only hope Peter wasn't here to bash him for being a terrible mentor. 

'' He's different Uncle Ben truly he is. So loyal and protective of those he cares about, sweet, and emotional but at the same time not. He's the closest I've ever felt to a father but...'' 

He found his breath hitching hearing this nobody had ever had anything nice to say about him and yet here he was with the utmost form of purity in a teenager who was praising him despite everything he had wrongfully done to him. And yet he felt honored knowing that Peter saw him as a fatherly figure although he couldn't fully comprehend it.

''I-I'm pathetic huh? I know it's not like he'd ever think of me like that...''

He found his face falling as sadness washed over him.

'' And yeah he's not perfect he's brash, overbearing at times, stubborn, and yeah we get in our fair share of disagreements but I think deep down it's because he cares. Gosh, Uncle Ben, he cares and feels too deeply so he hides it. He's a mess and admittedly uses alcohol to avoid his problems but despite it all, I'm drawn to him. I've accepted everything about him because it's just him and I can't help it. I find myself appreciating every little small thing about him more every day.''

The sincerity almost broke him all he had ever been subjected too were people pointing out each individual flaw, picking him apart until all he had was false confidence. Nobody ever realized anything good he did just the bad and at times it made him want to stop trying.

So to suddenly be praised and truly complimented like this was a complete and foreign concept to him. One that he never could find himself getting used too. 

''Mr. Stark makes me happy, I just... I don't know how he could ever find something decent about me.'' Peter lowered his head silky chocolate brown curls drenched and framing his face. '' I mean Im a superhero sure but he just sees me as irresponsible and a burden. ''

A frustrated huff and then Peter meekly whispered '' I'll never be anything more than that to him, what I'm trying ro say I guess is that I'm not good enough for him. ''

And his heart had never shattered more, had never thundered this painfully against his chest nor had he ever wanted to keep someone in an embrace and just protect them as much as he wanted to do with Peter right now. 

Because how could Peter be serious?

He could think of a million things he loved about this kid within a minute, a million things that made him different and just so utterly loveable. Yet here the younger was dragging himself down with horrible statements that were so untrue that made Tony honestly just want to shake him until he saw what Tony saw.

It crushed him knowing that this of all things is how Peter saw himself. Sure he had listened to everything Peter was willing to talk to him about but he had never heard him talk this lowly of himself and he hoped he never would have too. Because the mere thought of it struck him to the core.

He faintly registered that Peter was still talking to Ben, still not noticing Tony. And he was oddly grateful because suddenly he felt sick with guilt at having intruded and heard something so private. 

Carefully as to not alert Peter he tiptoed his way back to the cemetery gates as silently as he could. Within ten minutes Peter is done having said everything he needed too for now to his Uncle Ben.

Tony takes in the red-rimmed eyes and he hurts more than he thought was possible before he opens the car door for Peter silently. 

No words are exchanged for once between the two. Gosh, he wanted to say something to the teen he truly did but how was he supposed to approach this when he wasn't even supposed to be listening? 

He would lose Peter's trust all of the praise and love Peter had for him. Peter had spoken so highly of him and as selfish as it was he couldn't bring himself to lose that. 

So he let it be which admittedly was the worst thing he could have done.

______________________________________

It wasn't until months later that he actually saw Peter again. He couldn't tell if the teenager had been avoiding him or what. It worried him to no end his calls and messages weren't being returned. He couldn't handle it anymore and had Happy drive him to the entrance of Peters's apartment. He got out wearily as he made his way to Peter's door knocking loudly. Within seconds Peter had answered looking mildly disheveled with bed hair and wide eyes. 

''M-Mr. Stark?'' The kid's shoulder nudged the door slightly as he stared in disbelief. 

''Hey, Underoos'' he smirked slightly before continuing ''Aren't you going to let me in?''

And Peter bless the boy smiled softly before letting him in.

'' Mr. Stark? Not that I don't enjoy your... Er- company but why are you here? Is evreything okay? ''

His heart soared knowing what he had to do.

''Course Pete I actually came here to talk to you.'' 

'' I I..-Oh'' the younger blushed adorably confused at the nickname and in general before taking his place on the couch. 

''Okay look... There's no easy way to say this but Pete I heard you.''

''What?'' The boy blanched suddenly as if he had just realized the weight of those words before avoiding eye contact as though his life depended on it. 

''I'm so sorry Mr. Stark you weren't supposed to hear that...-'' He quickly cut Peter off disturbed and unwilling to hear any more. 

'' No Pete there's absolutely no reason to be sorry, I'm sorry for eavesdropping and not saying anything sooner but I need to talk to you about this.'' Sighing he continued. '' First off Peter you've got to know what happened to Ben isn't your fault it never was nor will it ever be. And I don't exactly know how long you let yourself think that but I won't let it go on anymore Pete.'' At Peter's shake of the head, he continued with as much conviction as he could muster. 

''Your torturing yourself thinking that way, I'm here for you. Gods, your never ever alone. It may feel like it but I'm always here for you no matter what. ''

'' Thank you...''

'' No I'm not done yet.. do you want to know why I'll always be here for you? It's because you're my kid. '' Taking in a shaky breath at Peter's huge eyes he continued. '' That's right Pete, your mine. You are my kid you have been since I brought you into my life. You're like a son to me you have to know that Peter. It's not pathetic of you for wanting that.'' 

It was silent for a moment and Tony feared that he had overstepped boundaries until Peter practically threw himself at Tony. Sobs wracked his small frame as Tony just held him carding a hand through his thick curls. Everything felt right at that moment as he comforted his son. He held tighter realizing how much he had needed this. Before long Peter's sobs had died down and Tony assumed he had fallen asleep. A fond smile overtook his lips before he muttered.

'' Pete I love you, and for your sake, I better never hear you talk that lowly of yourself again. You are so much more than what you give yourself credit for. '' 

'' I love you too dad.''

And perhaps if Tony had let a tear slip at that moment as he cherished this moment nobody had to know.


End file.
